The following description relates to water filtration systems for pools or spas.
Water filters, such as suction cartridge filters often used in pools or spas, may operate in a flooded compartment. The compartment includes at least one water inlet from the main body of water of the pool or spa, and at least one water outlet leading to a suction intake of a pump that can generate a continual flow of water through the compartment. The outlets are typically at the bottom of the chamber. Cartridge filters, for example, are placed over the water outlet to capture particulate matter from the flowing water such as dust, dirt, sand, and other small particulates.
When such filters are removed from the compartment for cleaning or replacement, some larger particles or floating particles not captured by the filter can remain in the compartment. Examples of these particles include grass, insects, leaves, hair, etc. These particles are difficult to remove from the compartment even when the filter has been removed, and usually remain in the flooded compartment. If the pump is operated, a danger exists that some of these particles may get into the intake portion of the pump and potentially damage or block the pump.
In-line screens and stand pipes have been used in the past to counter the problem of particles that remain in a filter compartment upon removal of the filter from the compartment. However, these devices do not address the removal of the particles from the compartment—they only block access to the pump intake. One negative consequence of these devices is that they can trap particles, and thereby restrict water flow to the pump. Further, in-line screens must be maintained, which also could expose the pump to these types of particles.